Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, printed circuit boards have been used for various types of electric appliances or electronic appliances. In JP 2012-235013 A, a suspension board having a circuit is shown as a printed circuit board used for positioning a magnetic head in a magnetic disc device.
In the printed circuit board described in JP 2012-235013 A, an insulative base layer is formed on a conductive support substrate. A conductor trace is formed on the base layer. A metal film is formed on a surface of the conductor trace by electroless nickel plating. A cover layer is formed to cover the conductor trace on which the metal film is formed. A connection terminal is formed at an end portion of the conductor circuit trace to be exposed from the cover layer.